bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Nidhiki
Nidhiki war einst ein Toa Mangai, schloss sich aber im Krieg gegen die Dunklen Jäger den Jägern selbst an. Biographie Als Matoraner Über Nidhikis Leben als Matoraner ist nichts bekannt, nur dass es auf der Tren Krom-Halbinsel lebte und zu einem Toa wurde. Als Toa Nach dem Bürgerkrieg auf Metru Nui, sandte Turaga Dume Hilfenarchichten in alle Welt und forderte Hilfe um die Insel vor dem Kanohi-Drachen zu beschützen. Elf Toa reagierten, darunter auch Nidhiki. Er kam nach Metru Nui um den Kanohi-Drachen zu bekämpfen. Die Toa schafften es den Drachen zu besiegen. Tuyets Verrat Später schickte Turaga Dume die Toa auf verschiedene Missionen bis nurnoch Tuyet, Lhikan und er übrig waren. Zu dieser Zeit passierte ein Mord in Ta-Metru, und Nidhiki untersuchte die Ursache und fand heraus, dass es kein Unfall war. In Le-Metru geschah noch ein zweiter Mord und schließlich gab es noch einen dritten. Lhikan kam dahinter, dass Tuyet die Mörderin war und die beiden bekämpften sie. Tuyet wurde geschlagen und in ein Gefängnis gebracht. Nidhikis Verrat Die Dunklen Jäger wollten später auf Metru Nui eine Basis errichten, doch Turaga Dume lehnte ab, woraufhin die Dunklen Jäger begannen die Stadt anzugreifen. Während des Krieges zwischen den Toa und den Dunklen Jägern traf Nidhiki eine Dunkle Jägerin namens Lariska und wurde von ihr dazu überredet sich den Dunklen Jägern anzuschließen. Lhikan schickte ihn an einen Strand um die Verstärkung abzuholen, die er gefordert hatte, ohne zu fragen wo genau er sie abholen sollte verschwand Nidhiki. Lhikan wurde misstrauisch und folgte ihm. Er sah, wie er sich mit Lariska traf und zu den Dunklen Jägern überging. Am nächsten Morgen sagte Nidhiki, er wüsste wo sich die Dunklen Jäger versteckt hatten, in Po-Metru in dem Tal des ewigen Flüsterns. Dort gerieten die Toa in einen Hinterhalt, doch Lhikan hatte vorgesorgt, die Jäger wurden umzingelt und mit Nidhiki von Metru Nui verbannt. Als Dunkler Jäger Der Schattige nahm Nidhiki als dunklen Jäger an und ernannte ihn zu einem Trainer neuerer Jäger, die noch lernen müssen. Er trainierte demnach viele Jäger, unter anderem auch Vezok. Später trainierte er auch ein komplettes Team voller Jäger, welches einen Makoki-Stein aus einer stark bewachten Festung stehlen sollte. Das Training fiel ihm nicht schwer, so konnte er sie leicht trainieren, wodurch sie es schafften, den Stein zu stehlen. Außerdem musste er auch Krekka trainieren, welcher zwar stark, aber sehr ungeschickt war. Kurze Zeit später wollte der Schattige Nidhiki einen Partner zuweisen. Nidhiki freute sich schon auf Lariska, da sie ihn zu den Jägern geholt hatte und er auch mit ihr klar kam, aber der Schattige wollte, dass Nidhiki mit Krekka zusammen arbeitet, was Nidhiki nicht sehr erfreute. Danach wurden die beiden auf ihre erste gemeinsame Mission geschickt. Sie sollten die Prototypen der Zamorkugelwerfer von den Nynrah-Geistern stehlen. Krekka stellte sich auch hier nicht sonderlich geschickt an, jedoch kamen sie zu den Werfern. Nidhiki wollte zwei der drei für sich nehmen, Krekka sagte aber, dass sie alle dem Schattigen geben sollen. Krekka wurde daraufhin laut und machte auf die beiden aufmerksam, sodass die beiden schnell fliehen mussten. Der Schattige bekam alle Werfer. Auf Odina traf Nidhiki Roodaka. Roodaka war eine Vortixx, die Training von den Jägern wollte, aber nicht beitreten wollte. Nidhiki, welcher sich sehr unwohl fühlte, sah das als Chance, die Dunklen Jäger zu verlassen und schlug ihr vor, sie zu trainieren, wenn sie ihm hilft, die Insel zu verlassen. Roodaka stimmte zu, verriet ihn aber an den Schattigen. An einem Abend wurde Nidhiki dann von Roodakas Rhotukawerfer abgeschossen und verwandelte sich in ein vierbeiniges Wesen. Dafür bekam Roodaka ihr Training und Nidhiki war nun für immer dazu verdammt, ein Jäger zu bleiben, da ihn kein Matoraner mehr als Toa erkennen würde. Später wurden Nidhiki und Krekka noch einmal weggeschickt, dieses mal nach Destral, um dort die Kanohi Avohkii zu beschützen. Die beiden trennten sich und Nidhiki wollte zu vier ehemaligen Toa Hagah, welche aber von Roodaka zu Rahaga verwandelt wurden, um sie zu befragen. Aber Norik und Iruini, die letzten zwei freien Toa Hagah befreiten sie davor, sodass sie entkommen konnten. thumb|170px|Nidhiki und Krekka in Metru Nui Metru Nui Nidhiki und Krekka wurden später an Teridax neben einen anderem Jäger ausgeliehen. Der andere Jäger war Eliminator. Teridax verkleidete sich als Dume und schickte alle Toa Mangai weg von Metru Nui. Dort tötete sie Eliminator, andere kamen auch anders ums Leben. Nidhiki und Krekka gingen jedoch zurück nach Metru Nui und jagten den letzten Toa, Lhikan, Nidhikis ehemaliger Anführer. Lhikan konnte, bevor sie ihn in Ta-Metru fingen, noch sechs neue Toa bestimmen - die Toa Metru. Die neuen Toa wurden im Kolosseum getrennt und die beiden Jäger verfolgten Vakama, Nokama und Matau. Sie verließen das Kolosseum und fanden sie auf einem Luftschiff in Le-Metru. Sie kämpften gegen die Toa, Krekka konnte Vakama vereisen, dieser konnte aber vor seinem Tod noch gefangen werden. Vakama zog seine Kanoka-Disk und teleportertierte Krekka damit weg. Nidhiki war nun alleine und musste seinen Partner finden und verließ das Luftschiff. Die beiden fanden sich jedoch wieder und sahen die Toa in den Transportröhren. Nidhiki erpresste mit Krekkas Hilfe einen Matoraner, Kongu. Der Matoraner änderte die Richtung der Röhren. Jedoch fanden Nidhiki und Krekka die Toa trotzdem nicht, sie waren schon wieder entkommen. thumb|left|170px|Nidhiki wird mit Krekka absorbiert Nidhiki und Krekka fanden die drei Toa in Po-Metru wieder, wo sie mit den Toa kämpften und Matau außer Gefecht setzten. Jedoch kam eine Herde von Kikanalo und die Toa konnten wieder fliehen, während Krekka einen Turm hochkletterte, der von den Kikanalo zerstört wurde. So fiel er herunter und blockierte Nidhiki, welcher in einer Grube unter ihm war. Schließlich holten die dunklen Jäger die Toa wieder ein, doch Matau konnte sie mit seiner Mahiki austricksen. Als sie ihnen in eine Höhle folgen wollten, war der Zugang von den Trümmern der Kikanalo Schreie blockiert. Als die Toa schließlich wieder vereint waren und Lhikan befreit hatten, begann die Große Katastrophe und die Jäger griffen die Vahki-Transporter, denen die Toa zum Transportieren der Matoraner benutzten, an. Krekka verlor gegen Onewa, da dieser ihm mit seiner Komau befahl, Nidhiki anzugreifen. Krekka griff Nidhiki an und sprang in eine Schattenhand, welche von Makuta Teridax kam. Er zog die beiden zu sich und sprach noch Abschiedsworte, danach absorbierte er beide Jäger, was Nidhiki tötete. Reale Welt thumb|150px|Nidhiki als Set *Nidhiki wurde 2004 als Dunkler Jäger verkauft. In dem Set waren 170 Teile und es beinhaltete einen Diskwerfer und einen neuen Vahkikopf. Außerdem waren viele Klingen enthalten, die zum Bau der Arme und beine benötigt wurden. Er konnte mit Krekka und Turaga Dume & Nivawk zur "Ultimate Dume" kombiniert werden. Von diesem Set gab es auch eine Sonderausgabe, in dem natürlich auch Nidhikis Teile enthalten waren. Trivia *2005 wollte man Nidhiki und Dume als Toa veröffentlichen, aber es wurden stattdessen Iruini und Norik herausgebracht. Quellen *Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *Magazin 10: Toa Metru gegen die Dunklen Jäger *Magazin 11: Der Alptraum der Toa *Birth of a Dark Hunter *The Many Deaths of Toa Tuyet Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Dunkle Jäger Kategorie:2004 Kategorie:Metru Nui Kategorie:Artikel des Monats